Document WO2014/121990 describes an air filter including an inner filtering element and an outer filtering element. Documents US2005/0016138, US2008/0209869, and US2014/299540 describe cyclone fluid pre-cleaners. Document WO2009/047196 describes a sealing function of a filtering element and of a filtration system.